


Domination

by CityEscape4



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Based off of an RP timeline, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Canon, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Several years after MaloMyotismon’s defeat, Daemon re-emerges from the Realm of the Dark Ocean, and finally reaches Ken like he wanted so long ago. He reactivates the Dark Spore, regressing Ken back into the vicious Digimon Kaiser once more. After several attempts, Daisuke tries yet again to reach through to Ken, but at what cost?





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Based around a post-series RP, nsfw towards the end, initially dubious consent, aggressively DaiKen, brief hints of Kenyako

The Digimon Kaiser had been sitting on his throne in his control room, looking out at all the Dark Spires that had been scattered across the Digital World. These ones were different than the ones from years ago, stronger, more refurbished. One by one, each area had been falling under the Kaiser’s command, and it’d only be a matter of time before the whole digital world was his to control with an iron fist.

“M-Master?” Said Kaiser looked down, Wormmon at his feet. Even with Ken’s sudden regression back into the Digimon Kaiser, Wormmon had stayed by his side, not wanting to abandon his partner, even now that he was like this once again.

“What do you want?”

“There’s someone coming.” Wormmon made his way to a counter with several different buttons on it. Pressing one, a screen changed from viewing one of the conquered areas, to a grid, with a blip coming closer and closer. “Should I send a flock of Airdramon to stop them?”

“No.” The dark haired male growled out, standing from his throne. “I know who it is. He won’t try anything stupid.” With that, he began walking to the nearest door, planning on greeting his ‘guest’.

“Perhaps I should come with you.” Wormmon insisted, clinging onto the male’s leg. “What if you get hurt?”

The next thing Wormmon knew, he hand been kicked off Ken’s leg rather harshly. “Who do you think you are, treating me like a child; _babying_ me?! I am the Digimon Kaiser and you will treat me as such!” With that, Ken stormed out of the room. 

* * *

“Come on, Raidramon, it’s just a bit further!” Daisuke yelled against the wind, urging his partner to move faster.

“Daisuke, I don’t think this is going to work!” Raidramon yelled back. “You’ve managed to find Ken’s hideout three different times now, and getting through to him hasn’t worked! You’re lucky he hasn’t hurt you!”

They were in the desert, a sandstorm beginning to brew, when they reached a small oasis. Daisuke hopped off Raidramon, examining the area. “I think we’re here.”

Raidramon de-digivolved back into Veemon, the little blue digimon walking up to Daisuke. “How can you tell?” He asked. They had been following the signal on Daisuke’s D-3, which for some reason, was the only D-3 out of all the Digidestined to pick up Ken’s signal, when the handful of trees in the oasis sunk into the ground, and the water from the small pool drained, revealing a metal casing at the bottom of it. As the casing retracted, stairs became evident. “… I have my answer.” Veemon said.

Daisuke sighed, a nervous feeling beginning to settle in his stomach. Veemon seemed to sense it, and he spoke up. “Maybe you shouldn’t go alone, Daisuke. We can always call Hikari or Iori or Miyako–”

“No!” Daisuke said a bit too quickly. Veemon looked slightly hurt, and Daisuke frowned, a sigh escaping him. “Hnn, I’m sorry Veemon. This is just something I have to do without them. But I have you, alright?”

Veemon thought a few seconds before responding with a nod. “Alright. Let’s go.”

* * *

Wormmon watched Daisuke and Veemon on a screen from the room he had been in with Ken previously. “It’s them, like you said.” Wormmon spoke into a little microphone, which was transmitting to a small speaker on the edge of the collar of the Kaiser’s cape. He couldn’t help but wonder why this had been happening. Every time they moved the base, Daisuke would always be the only one who managed to find it, and always came either alone, or with Veemon.

“Of course it is, you fool.” He heard Ken reply. “You know what to do, Wormmon.”

“Yes, master.” Wormmon replied sadly. And with that, he heard Ken sever their communications.

The Bug Digimon waited until Daisuke and Veemon were at the bottom of the stairs, then pressed a button, the floor beneath Veemon pulling away under him, causing him to fall down into depths unknown before closing back up again. Wormmon watched as Daisuke cried out for his partner, falling to his knees at the and pounding a fist at the floor, as if he could use pure strength to open up the floor. He could see the anger in the redhead’s eyes, and watched as he looked around, yelling out - but for what, Wormmon couldn’t hear.

And even though he could no longer hear his human partner, Wormmon knew Ken had to be speaking, because Daisuke stopped yelling, stood up, said something back, and began walking down the hall, out of any camera’s line of sight.

* * *

The Digimon Kaiser sat impatiently in a chair in a darkened room, only cracking a smirk as a door opened, and Daisuke stood in the doorway.

“Ah,” The dark-haired male said, a bit of venom in his voice. “The fearless leader of the Digidestined approaches yet again.” He sneered, sitting up straight and folding his arms.

“Tell me what you did to Veemon!” Daisuke demanded.

Ken raised an eyebrow, his head cocking to the side just slightly. “Who do you think you are to _command_ me to do something, you worm?”

“Ken, stop!” Daisuke all but pleaded. “This isn’t you! You’re my friend, not the Digimon Kaiser!”

Said male sneered, bearing his teeth. “Don’t call me that!” The back of his hand came into contact with Daisuke’s cheek, the redheaded male seething. Daisuke held the side of his face with one hand, the other curling into a fist.

“Dammit, Ken!”

Daisuke threw a punch at Ken in blind rage, the Digimon Kaiser stepping to the side, dodging the other’s attack with ease. He then turned on his heel, to where he was facing Daisuke’s back. His hand moved quick, going to his side to grip the handle of his whip, lashing it once in the air, it wrapping around Daisuke’s free wrist. He yanked it back with skilled efficiency, jerking Daisuke back to him, only to shove him onto the ground on his back.

A pained grunt escaped the mahogany haired male, dulled shocks of pain spreading throughout his back, through to the rest of his body. He was barely aware of the body hovering over him, only noticing it when he felt his hands being pinned above his head. A nearly-animalistic growl escaped him, and he tried to wriggle out of the Kaiser’s grasp, but to no avail. “Let me go! Ken, let me–” He was met with another slap, his cheek stinging with pain.

“First off, I’ve told you not to call me that!” The dark haired male tightened his grip on Daisuke’s wrists, moving his hand to undo the other male’s jacket. “Second off, you don’t order me, Motomiya. You _beg._ ”

Daisuke’s breath hitched as he felt a pair of lips attack his neck, and he bit at his lower lip, not reacting until the kaiser found a particularly sensitive spot, a gasp escaping him. He could have sworn he heard the other chuckle, and Ken pulled away, pulling off a glove with his teeth, then throwing it to the side. The bared hand then dove underneath Daisuke’s shirt, the redhead arching into his touch.

“I wonder what your friends would say, Motomiya.” Ken kept Daisuke’s hands pinned above his head as he went back to attacking his neck, his hand not so gently brushing over one of Daisuke’s nipples. “If they knew that you weren’t telling them that for some reason, _your_ Digivice is the only one that I’m allowing to find mine.”

“K-Ken, please–” A cry of mixed pain and pleasure escaped the red head as Ken bit down on the sensitive area of his neck, effectively silencing him.

“I don’t want to have to repeat myself a third time, Motomiya. Even you’re not _that_ stupid.” Ken ran his tongue over the area he bit, the act eliciting a shiver and a soft moan from Daisuke.

“If only your friends knew just how often you made your way to me, Daisuke. How many times you’ve found yourself in this position, and still keep coming back entirely of your own volition.” The Kaiser’s hand then snaked down from Daisuke’s shirt down to his pants, undoing them with ease. “What would poor little Miyako say, if she knew you were doing this with me?”

Daisuke couldn’t find it in him to respond, a moan escaping him as the Digimon Kaiser began stroking him in his boxers, his hips bucking up of their own accord. Even the noises he was making were soon silenced when Ken’s lips covered his own, the other male kissing him with such ferocity, Daisuke was losing himself in the feeling.

When Ken pulled away for air, Daisuke let out a whine, for the Kaiser had stopped all his actions, leaving him fully aroused and wanting more. Ken teasingly pulled Daisuke’s boxers down slowly, leaving his lower half fully bared to him, but he refused to touch Daisuke again, the red head trembling under Ken.

Daisuke bucked his hips up, trying to get Ken’s attention back to where it just needed to be, but the Kaiser didn’t so much as even acknowledge the action. “Hah… please, K-Ke–” The look the Digimon Kaiser gave him sent chills down his spine, and Daisuke swallowed, feeling himself twitch.

“What was that, Motomiya?”

“…P-Please, Master…”

“Please, what?”

The air was thick and heavy, the silence doing nothing to relieve the tension between the two of them.

“Please, my Kaiser... _I need you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> this is super cheesy forgive me


End file.
